spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Invisibility Is Not The Option
Invisibility Is Not The Option is the sixth Sponge Reaper episode and is the second part to the second two parter of the season which also consisted of Flightless. Transcript On Sponge Reaper Hollow: You smell wonderful. It is time to eat. YOUR SOUL! frontflips forward and turns to her reverse to avoid a attack. Hollow: Your still alive, your tougher than I thought and you can see me quite clearly. That makes me curious. Just who are you? ferociously kicks the Hollow in the face and gets onto it's back. Rukia: Ruler! All things of flesh, Hackodon 33! Hit Fire Crest! generates a force to hurt the Hollow's back. It worked. How is that? seems to shrug off the damage and generate a loud noise. Rukia: The hell? It didn't even hurt him! Hollow: I see, so that's what you are? You smell of Soul Reaper, but yours is so weak with fighting skills that don't do anything. TOO BAD! This will make so much memories, you see I've all ready devoured two other Soul Reapers to try to get the boy to pass on to the Soul Society. is running to get to Rukia in time after dropping off Plankton SpongeBob mind: I don't remember any time when Plankton had done something like that, when Karen died. He cried like a child who had lost his mother. If he is still like that, then the pain is effecting him hard. But don't worry, I'll be there for you. picks up the speed of his running. Meanwhile, Rukia is being trashed by a Hollow to the wall. Hollow: Your weak, got no bite and if you really are a Soul Reaper, lose the meat suit and fight me for real. Either way, you die! Hollow then stops as Mr.Krabs punches it as it falls down. Mr.Krabs: I hit something. Rukia: He actually landed a punch on the Hollow? But how? Can he see spirits? Hmm... I quess not. Hollow: It was just a lucky punch. He kinda scared me for a second. I thought he could see me! Hollow encounters another punch as it falls again. Mr.Krabs: I've got him again! Rukia: I can't believe what I'm seeing! He's knocked that Hollow down twice now. But I know there's no way he can see it or even hear it. By sheer force of will, this person is beating down a monster that he could never be able see or hear anywhere. It's if he has no sense of fear at all. Hollow: Damn you! leaps to unveil it's wings to Rukia and Mr.Krabs Hollow: Try to get me now, you freak! You will never see me coming! Rukia: Hey, Sir! Why don't you get moving! Mr.Krabs: Hello, SpongeBob's new friend, you are telling me that you can see ghosts? Rukia: There's no time to explain that now, just get him before it strikes! Mr.Krabs: Where exactly? Rukia: Why? Mr.Krabs: When that thing charges, you just tell me where he is. Rukia: Even if I did tell you, what would I do about it? Mr.Krabs: When you've got flies, you use a fly swatter. Hollow: So many ways I can attack him! Should I swoop him low like a falcon or I can dive bomb onto his head to... Krabs roars as he grabs a big log of wood with wires Hollow: What the hell? Mr.Krabs: Just help me get a beat on him. Rukia: He's dead ahead! Bring it down on him, now! hollow gets whacked by the big log as Rukia runs up to the Hollow Rukia: Your through now, Hollow. Another Soul Reaper's on his way to finish you up good. Hollow starts to laugh at the sentence Rukia: What's so funny? Hollow gets up. Hollow: Lazy Soul Reaper. It's no wonder your all ways getting beaten and humiliated when you battle us. hollow gets it's creatures to follow onto Mr.Krabs and Rukia. Hollow: Now the shoe's on the other foot, Soul Reapers take us too lightly. That's the reason you keep ending up like this, face down and helpless. But which of you meat socks to eat first? I'll leave the tasty Soul Reaper to last. roars again as he gets the little creatures off his body. Hollow: What's going on? You are the craziest human I've ever seen! You can't even see me and you think you can defeat me with mussle power? I'm going to enjoy eating you! hollow gets nearly knocked off his feet by Mr.Krabs. Hollow: Damn, he almost connected again! This one has pretty good instincts. Rukia: Over here, sir! Right there! Right above me! knocks the creatures off Rukia and kicking the hollow to fly away. Hollow: You seem to have pretty good hit detection for a human. Rukia: He's not where you are punching now, he's up in the air again! Mr.Krabs: Oh. Rukia: But anyway, I think I have a plan. on, it's not assured what has happened. Mr.Krabs is holding Rukia in his arms, ready to aim her like in a catapult. Mr.Krabs: Hey, Rukia. I think they're maybe some problems with this plan. Rukia: Don't worry, Your brute force and my intelligence make it have the best chance here. Mr.Krabs: Your smarter than me in the way that this seems very stupid in a way. Rukia: Let me do the thinking for the both of us. I'll tell you where he is and you aim me. There at 4 o'Clock! Mr.Krabs: You mean like this? Rukia: More to the left. Just a little father. NO! Too father! Back to the right! Down a little... There! Get ready to launch me. On my mark, steady! Hollow: You can't reach me way up with a telephone pole, so whatever you are planning... Rukia: FIRE! is then launched up in the air. Hollow: What the? Rukia: Your through now. Hollow: You are right Soul Reaper! I was bold to think I could defeat you, I swear... I'll surrender! You know what? I was kidding. of the hollow's little creatures spits a gunk that traps Rukia. She falls as Mr.Krabs quickly runs over to catch her as he trips over and catches her in his hands. Mr.Krabs: Woah. Close one. Rukia: Yeah, he's a tricky one. Thanks for catching me. Damn! What are these things sticking to me? Leeches? Hollow: Exactly! Try if you like but they won't come off, they seem to have a nasty habit of exploding! hollow screams to activate the leeches exploding defense. Rukia falls to the ground. Mr.Krabs: Oh no! Rukia. Hollow: I'm just getting started. Mr.Krabs: How the hell did he do that? Hollow: You haven't figured that out yet? They are remote leech bombs, diabolical. Aren't they? They only explode with a certain frequency from my tongue detanating themselves. goes to fight the Hollow for hurting Rukia. Hollow: Oh, you want some more, don't you Hotshot? I have someone here you might want to see! Rukia: The cockatoo? So that's what the Hollow was grabbing before! The bird is a hostage. Luis: I'm so sorry, Mister. I was trying to call for you. Mr.Krabs: That's okay. Hollow: And with three leech bombs on the cage, you'll both do what I say. Because if they explode, they're won't be any of your little friend to spread on a cracker. Now let's play a new game! Musselhead stays put while you can play dead with the Soul Reaper. Rukia: Does as he says, don't think for a second that he won't blow up the bird. At least the chase will be away from here, we will be safe. Mr.Krabs: What about you, Rukia? Rukia: Don't be concerned... I can take care of myself. I made a promise. I'll be just fine. Mr.Krabs: Good luck. Rukia: Thanks. leeches run after Rukia as Mr.Krabs looks on. Hollow: I'm going to enjoy every second of this. starts to parkour by using her running shoes, the leeches catch up to her. She jumps as they spew out gunk, she has her hand on a wall as a leech spews on her arm. Hollow: This might sting a little. arm spew explodes as the hollow screams the frequency to get the bombs to explode. Hollow: My, my. Don't you look pretty all covered in your own blood. I think red becomes you, Soul Reaper. LET'S SEE SOME MORE OF IT! misses the Hollow's throw and starts to run again, with the Hollow behind her. Hollow: Faster! FASTER! FASTER! Run little Reaper, Run! How long before you get tired and get blown up? Or though you could turn around and actually fight me! Huh? Done all ready? How boring. I didn't think you would give up so easily. Come on, run some more. It's not everyday I get to chase Soul Reapers, I was just having fun. Rukia: I haven't given up. Because there is no need to run from you anymore. Hollow: What are you blabbering about? You challenged me to fight you, didn't you? Or was that just a idiotic bluff. Either way, you're about to meet your doom. You challenged me to attack you and attack you I will. SpongeBob: Hold on! kicks the hollow. Rukia: Perfect timing, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: You act like you planned it this way! I thought you promised me that you weren't going to screw it all up! Rukia: Well now, I would have thought that you would care about me? SpongeBob: Well, I guess I do. Hollow: How touching. Do you plan to keep standing on my head all day? Who are you anyway? hollow gets up and sends SpongeBob flying back down onto the ground. SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants, Aged 38. Substitute Soul Reaper and if you want some serious tech? It's me you've got to chase. Rukia: Huh? Substitute Soul Reaper. Crap, you're grown up. When you split up, I SHOULD HAVE GONE AFTER YOU! leeches start to spray their spew and the hollow screams the frequency to let the leeches explode. Rukia: SpongeBob! knocks him out of his gekai and into his Soul Reaper robes. A exploding cloud of gas temporarily. Hollow: Where did he go? slices a bit of the Hollow's arm. Hollow: You're a slop, but you'll be a tasty soul. But say hello to my little friends. SpongeBob: Now I've got it, you used the leeches to trap up the cage, Mr.Krabs and attack a defensive girl. What a coward! Now, you're going to pay. Hollow: The only price I'm going to pay is indigestion and that's going to once I eat two Soul Reapers! is looking at Rukia and the lying gekai body of SpongeBob. Mr.Krabs: SpongeBob? SpongeBob! What's wrong? Rukia: There you are, don't worry about him. That cockatoo needs to be somewhere else where it is safe. Mr.Krabs: What the heck is going on? What's with SpongeBob? Rukia: Again, don't worry about him. SpongeBob is fine, sir. He's fighting to protect us. SpongeBob is slicing up the leeches as they come to him. Hollow: That's good enough for a substitute. Getting something? The leeches are still ripe from their guts and missioned. hollow screams it's frequency to SpongeBob has the leeches blow up in front of SpongeBob's face. Hollow: Take that you rugged reaper! jumps out of it, unscratched to the now surprised Hollow. SpongeBob: Tell me! Before I slice and dice you... You killed the mother of the boy inside the Cokato, didn't you? You might as well admit it because either way, you're going down! can hear this playing out in her mind. Rukia: Is this true? Luis: Yes, I just wanted bring my mother back to life. Mr.Krabs; Luis. Luis: I'm sorry about all the bad things that happened while I tried... If I would have known about that, I wouldn't have done it. All i ever wanted was to see my mother again. I'm sorry. Rukia: Wait, so we really accepted yourself a lie that he said that then he could bring your mother back to life? How could you believe that? on the other side of the conversation with the Hollow and SpongeBob. Hollow: Because he wanted to believe it. SpongeBob: You... Hollow: Yes, I killed the brat's mother when I was still alive. You might have heard about me. I was all over the TV; the radio; everywhere. I was a famous serial killer, they never would have caught me here. I was too smart. I would still be out there hunting today but it turned out the kid's mother was my last score. She was a sweet one, I stabbed her 8 times as she ran, bleeding and when she couldn't run anymore, she still tried to protect the kid. I really got off on it. That's when everything went sour - I chased onto the balcony and finished her off, but that stupid kid grabbed my shoelace and I lost my balance, 20 stories down, but you would been crazy to have thought to be knocked off by a kid. Suddenly I was dead and I wanted payback. The punk kid was still alive so I sucked out his soul and kept in the bird. So, I made him a deal... I told him if he could run from me at that bird body for three months, I could have given his precious mommy back to life. SpongeBob: How could you do that? Hollow: I couldn't do that you moron. You can never get someone back from beyond the grave. But the trick worked like a charm, he runs from me and I get the thrill of the chase! Not only that but the price of slaughtering souls that try to help him and every time he squeals and begs me 'Don't hurt them.' and he wants to quit our little game, that's when I use my clencher. 'Mommy's waiting for you to save her. What a laugh! Always works and he starts running again! 'Mamma, Mamma.' gets his bankai ready to kill the beast. Hollow: But enough about me. Now it's time to kill you! gets the leeches out as SpongeBob squishes them. Hollow: Your defenses are weak, Soul Reaper! flies towards the hollow, punching the beast in the teeth; pushing the beast back. SpongeBob: Here, take your bomb back! What's wrong? Aren't you gonna detonate now? Go ahead, do that thing you do with you're tongue! Well if you aren't going to use it, I'll just take it from you! yanks a bit of the hollow's tongue of it. Hollow: OW! MY TOUNGE! YOU LITTLE... goes for the slice that makes the Hollow disappear. But gates rise up from the Hollow instead. Rukia teleports to near SpongeBob's side. Rukia: Don't worry, they're the gates to the underworld. But they are only opening for him. The zankpato can only wipe away the sins of the Hollow who commit terrible crimes for their life go to the underworld gates close once the Hollow is defeated as they crack into pieces in front of SpongeBob and Rukia's eyes. SpongeBob: So that's the underworld, then? on, sunset. SpongeBob: What's wrong? Rukia: It looks like there is nothing I can do. His chain of fate has been severed. There's no sign of it, that means there is no way I can return him to his original body. Luis: Oh no. Mr.Krabs: Luis. Rukia: Don't be sad. The Soul Society is a wonderful, wonderful place which is very peaceful. You can be happy there, you never go hungry or old. In fact, it's a much better place to live than this world. SpongeBob: So now your an expert on living life on 'this world'. Rukia: Wha? SpongeBob: Anyway, you're kind of missing the point here. So, you'll be finally reunited with your mother. Maybe we can't bring her back to life but she is on the other side waiting for you and this time, it's really true. Luis: Thank you, Mr Krabs. You followed me everywhere and kept me safe and even fought against a terrible monster to protect me from it. Mr Krabs: Don't even mention it, kido. Luis: I guess this is my goodbye to you all. Mr Krabs: Luis? When I die and passover too. Will it be okay with you if I carried you around again? Luis: Yes. That would be nice. SpongeBob: Is everybody ready for the consul? consul begins as Luis is then sent to the Soul Society. SpongeBob: Right, now. I've got work to do. END Trivia *Luis (the bird)'s dead mother was supposed to be his father until Ghastly releases that this was not a good idea because SBCA's real father died a couple of months before writing. *The killer and the hollow have unofficial names, The Hollow is Grand Fisher and the killer is named Charles, after the first name of SuperFanon'D!'s supposed alias after a 'letter' was posted on Ghastly's birthday. *This episode did not take as long as you think, the episode was started on March 2nd and finished on March 7th. Ghastly took the rest of the last week of in February to write his Basket Sponge episode, Army Of Ghosts. Category:Sponge Reaper episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015